


【德哈】Little Ball of Fur

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *歌曲来自《生活大爆炸》，恶搞一下*一切属于罗琳太太





	【德哈】Little Ball of Fur

哈利感冒的第一天。

此时不过是清爽的初秋，而哈利蜷缩在被窝里，厚重的棉被搭在他身上，还依然觉得冷。

“乖，起来把药喝了再睡。”

一只修长有力的手伸入被子下面，捞出表情皱成一团，紧闭双眼的哈利。

“不要，你的药太难喝了。”哈利眉头拧在一起，眯着眼看向德拉科。

“药难喝才有效，别像个小孩子一样。”

德拉科把哈利抱入怀中，让他靠坐在自己胸膛里，不顾自己的定制丝绸巫师袍是否被压皱。玻璃杯送到哈利唇边，可他的双唇紧紧抿起，不肯让出一丝丝缝隙。

“别赌气，上次生病时你答应我什么来着？怎么这一次又不听话了？”德拉科无奈地叹了口气。

哈利脑子里早晕得糊里糊涂什么也想不起来，而且他本来也没打算回忆上一次到底做出过什么承诺。他头一扭，钻进德拉科的怀中。带着闪电伤疤的额头蹭在德拉科的衣服上，透过布料源源不断地传来热气。

“再不喝药，你的烧可退不下去。”德拉科的眉间越来越紧缩。

哈利倒不以为然：“给我念一个晕眩咒，我睡一天就会好。”

“想得美。”德拉科揪住他的耳尖：“喝药，不然我能让赫敏给你继续放一个月的病假。”

怀里的人终于有了反应，微弱地挣扎了一下，但又立刻平复下去。

“那……”

哈利声音细微，疼痛的喉咙让他说话有些困难。德拉科伸手轻柔他的胸口，让他舒服一点。

“你给我唱首歌，我就喝药睡觉。”

 

德拉科的手一顿。

“……”

“想得美。”

 

哈利直接钻出温暖的怀抱回到自己的被窝里：“那我不喝药，你先出去吧，以免被我这个病号传染。讨厌的马尔福先生，晚安。”

德拉科端着手里的魔药，看着眼前这个难搞的病人，眼皮微微抽搐。

晚什么安？现在是下午两点！

深吸一口气，德拉科决定放弃绅士与温柔两个词。他端起杯子喝进一口魔药含在嘴中，一下子把哈利从被子下面翻出来面向自己——

嘴对嘴压了上去。

“唔……”

哈利被强制灌入苦涩的药水，眯起眼轻呼一声。

没有挣扎。

 

 

哈利感冒的第二天。

德拉科·马尔福的魔药名副其实，第二天哈利的感冒就好了一大半。可哈利依旧还躺在床上，捏着纸巾，把自己鼻尖擦地通红。

“我还难受，你的药没用。”他挥舞手里的纸巾团。

“昨天你要是没把最后一口药推进我喉咙里，你现在早就好了。”德拉科站在他床前，手里空无一物。

“今天不用喝药？”哈利高兴起来，眼睛弯弯地笑：“我的病好了？”

“当然不是。”

德拉科突然塞入一颗东西到哈利嘴里，浓厚的草药苦涩味和腻人的甜味混合在一起，瞬间爆发在哈利的口腔里。

“唔……这是什么玩意儿？！”哈利张嘴就想吐掉。

“这是你的药，昨天你说药水太苦，我尝试做成药丸。放了很多糖，应该不……不要吐！”

德拉科话说到一半，下意识就倾身向前，用唇封住哈利的嘴，不让他把药丸吐出来。

 

半响过后，德拉科吞咽嘴里的苦涩怪味，和哈利一起龇牙咧嘴起来。

“嗯……比药水还奇怪，下次我换个配方。”

哈利皱起眉道：“你就不怕被我传染吗？”

“我又不是某个傻瓜。”德拉科嗤笑一下，“深更半夜出去执行任务都不知道给自己念一个防寒咒。”他讥笑地看着哈利，“我已经喝了预防魔药，不会被某个傻瓜的傻瓜病毒传染。”

“哼！你就得意去吧，到时候我才不照顾你。”哈利不服气地裹在被子里打滚，“我生气了！给我唱歌！”

“不可能。”德拉科坐在床边，一手轻摸哈利的黑色头发，一边拒绝他的要求。

“我生病了！”哈利裹着被子一下一下拱到德拉科身边，“我生病了！”

德拉科盯着他的双眼，只见他昨日被烧的还有些红的眼睛闪闪发亮，红彤彤的鼻尖一吸一吸的，像一个小动物似的。

 

像什么动物呢？德拉科想了一会。

“好吧，你想听什么歌？”

德拉科忍不住松口，完蛋了，他想。

 

哈利高兴地笑起来，他把脑袋拱到德拉科腿上，睁大了眼睛说：“嗯……唱《Soft Kitty》吧！就我们看得电视剧里的那个。”

“……”

德拉科觉得自己脑子也开始发烫。

“我拒绝。”

哈利用脑袋蹭蹭德拉科的肚子：“唱给我听嘛！”

 

“……Soft ki……kitty，warm……ki……kitty……little ball……of……”

“……不行，我还是拒绝。”

 

“哼！”

哈利卷着被子滚到了床的另一侧。

 

 

哈利感冒的第三天。

他病好了。

大清早准时7点，哈利就从床上一跃而起，准备洗漱去上班。

“……再睡会吧。”德拉科闭着眼搂住他的腰，把哈利拉回到自己怀里。“今天再休息一天，等彻底恢复好再去上班。”

“感冒而已，不用休息三天吧？我还欠着行动报告呢。”清醒了的哈利丝毫不拖沓，在德拉科嘴角嘬了一口就要下床。

德拉科没有放手，他揉揉哈利的头发，靠在他耳边小声说：“乖，再睡会儿，我给你唱歌。”

“……我昨天闹着玩的。”哈利哭笑不得，“放我去上班吧，亲爱的。”

“Soft kitty，warm kitty，little ball of fur…”德拉科闭上眼睛，低声唱起，气息在哈利耳边轻轻拂过。

哈利惊诧的神情里忍不住泄露出一丝窃喜，纠结了两秒后，他懒得顾那么多，整个人钻进德拉科的怀里，放松身体放松眼皮，在德拉科的轻柔歌声里再次进入梦乡。

“Happy kitty,sleepy kitty.Purr,purr,purr……”

 

 

第四天。

德拉科病了。

 

“你不是说你喝了预防魔药吗？怎么还是被传染了？”哈利站在床头一脸幸灾乐祸，手里端着一杯温水。

德拉科给自己念下一个舒缓咒，轻轻咳了几声：“估计是为了喂你吃药，中和了预防魔药的药性。”

他看看哈利手里的水杯，大惊失色：“我可不吃你配的魔药，谁知道你会配出什么玩意儿……”

哈利翻了个白眼，从裤兜里掏出一包药片。

“别逼我给你念晕眩咒，宝贝。”他把药片倒在自己手心里，递到德拉科面前，“我对自己的魔药水平有自知之明，这是泰诺和阿司匹林。等退烧后你自己去配药吧，圣芒戈首席治疗师。”

“麻瓜药片？”德拉科一脸不可置信，“我才不会吃麻瓜药片！”

哈利由不得他做主，他直接采用武力解决方式，一手勾住德拉科的脖子，一手把药片直接塞进他嘴里。

“乖，吃完药我给你唱歌哄你睡觉。“哈利温柔地笑起来，递上手里的温水。

德拉科感觉更加晕眩：”……你还是放我自己躺着吧。“

“还有中午和晚上的药，我今天请假在家陪你。乖，继续睡吧，宝贝。”

哈利放下水杯，把满面愁容的德拉科塞进被窝，帮他收好被角。自己则坐在一边，靠在床头上，手里轻轻拍打德拉科的背部。

“Soft kitty，warm kitty，little ball of fur……”

 

 

第七天。

两个人的病终于都好了。

 

德拉科从此拒绝听到《Soft Kitty》这首歌，更别说唱出来。

嗯……除了对某个人之外。

 

——FIN——


End file.
